Berrittana Week 2013
by awesomestgleek
Summary: Entries for Berrittana Week.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Firsts**

**First Pet**

"San, Rachy, I want a pet."

The trio was currently sitting in Rachel's apartment, watching Finding Nemo, which was chosen, surprisingly, by Rachel.

"You want a fish, Britt?" Rachel asked, slightly confused at the sudden upbringing of the topic. Brittany shook her head.

"Well what do you want?"

"A unicorn?" Santana added sarcastically.

"Hmm..."

"Britt, I was kidding." The blonde frowned.

"That's mean, sanny."

"Yeah, that kinda was," the smaller brunette agreed.

Exasperated, the Latina sighed. She knew she had to make things right. "How 'bout we go to the pet store tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded her approval of Santana making things right while Brittany eagerly nodded.

"Ok guys, shush, I want to see the Squishy part," the diva hushed. "'And you will be my squishy,'" she quoted along with Dory, much to the other two's amusement.

RBS...RBS...RBS...

The next day, true to her promise, Santana took Rachel and Brittany to the pet store. As they walked inside, Santana nervously glanced around. It wasn't that she was scared of the animals- because she wasn't- but she wasn't exactly excited to be entering a building full of unhuman-like creatures. As she passed the snakes' cages, a moan of displeasure escaped her lips, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Rachel glanced at the taller brunette, and noticing her reaction, Rachel took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Santana nodded, half-smiling, glad she had Rachel.

"Guys!" Both brunettes turned to their blonde girlfriend once they heard her excited scream. "Look at this cute puppy!" Brittany screamed, pointing at a huge, growling Rottweiler.

Santana gulped, then pushed back her fear. "Britt, as much as I love you and want to make you happy, there is no way in hell that I'm buying that thing."

Rachel, a few feet behind, chuckled. Sighing sadly, Brittany replied,"Ok Sanny."

She looked around and quickly spotted another animal, so she smiled, running to it. "Aww, look at this little bunny."

Little was an understatement. The bunny was so fat it looked like a mini Lord Tubbington. The Latina frowned. "I don't think so, Britt."

"Besides," Rachel added,"Lord Tubbington might eat it and that won't be good."

"Yeah, I guess."

The diva's face lit up suddenly. "I know! How about a fish? Like Nemo? Or a little squishy?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't want to take Nemo away from his family. It took his dad and Dory 3 hours just to find him. And he should be in the ocean, safe and sound, anyways."

Just as Rachel was about to remind the tall blonde that the ocean was also a dangerous place, they were interrupted by a store clerk.

"Hello ladies. Is there anything I can help you with? " she politely questioned.

"Actually, you can. You see," Rachel explained,"We have a bit of a dilemma. We are looking for a pet, but one that we can all agree on. Thus far, we have ruled out snakes, fishes, rabbits, and a very angry Rottweiler."

The clerk nodded, paying close attention to be able to help her three customers. "Well fortunately for you, we have many wonderful pets here. Have you considered what kind of pet you would like? Or what qualities you would like your pet to have?"

The three girlfriends exchanged looks. "Well, no," Rachel answered, a bit embarrassed she hadn't thought of it earlier herself. "Well, it can't be a cat, or anything that can fall prey to a cat, because we already have a cat. "

"Lord Tubbington," Brittany piped up. "That's his name." Santana glared at the lady, daring her to say something bad.

"That's a nice name, very unique," the store lady replied, ignoring Santana's satisfied look.

Rachel glanced between them before continuing. "As I was saying, we haven't yet decided on an animal type. Oh! Do you have ducks?" She asked, remembering that was Brittany's favorite animal.

Brittany nodded eagerly, awaiting the lady's answer.

The clerk shook her head. "We don't, I'm sorry. But we have other animals," she said, much to the blonde's disappointment, before leading the trio to the back of the store. As they walked through shelves of animal supplies, and various animals in cages along the walls or on the ground, Santana and Rachel immediately stepped closer to each other. Animals are very unpredictable; one second they'll be licking you, the next they'll be peeing on you or growling at you. It didn't help that both brunettes had had bad experiences with these beastly creatures. Brittany, on the other hand, loved animals as much as she loved people. And they seemed to love her back, amazingly. She skipped ahead of the brunettes, who nervously clung to each other, and walked beside the clerk.

The lady stopped in front of some cages, pointing. "How about a hamster? And tarantulas are very famous as of late."

Santana shuddered, and felt Rachel shudder beside her. There were so many tarantulas in those cages, not to mention the various hissing snakes nearby. And what if they all somehow escaped...

"N-no," Santana managed to stutter out. The clerk nodded and quickly led them on, sensing their discomfort.

They reached the back of the store. Santana expected the lady to turn around and lead them back to the store's front, but she continued through a door into a back room. Rachel hesitantly followed, dragging Santana along, whose only thought was,_ Why do we have to go in the back room? Everyone knows that's where all the bad shit happens._

As they entered, Santana saw big tubs, some filled with water, others only partly filled. She glanced into the nearest one and saw turtles. She exhaled gladly.

"It's only some turtles," she told Rachel, who visibly relaxed. Both brunettes turned to the clerk, who was talking.

"So, I thought about it and realized cats can't eat turtles. Well, I don't think they can..." she paused, frowning.

"I'm sure Lord Tubbington won't. Rachy, Sanny, I think I want a turtle!" The blonde exclaimed.

"You sure, Britt?"

"Yes Rachy!"

Rachel turned to the taller brunette beside her. "What do you say? I highly doubt he'll eat us in our sleep. He's not hairy or slimy. And," she peered into the container to look at the small reptile, "I think turtles are cute."

Santana glanced into the tub. The little turtle looked up at her, watching her. She reached out and rubbed his shell. He didn't move away like she expected him to; he actually moved closer to her hand.

"Turtles are pretty cute. And I don't think we'll have to worry about him running away," the Latina joked. She saw Rachel and Brittany's hopeful faces.

"Ok. We'll get a turtle."

"Yay!"

Both the blonde and smaller brunette ran to Santana, nearly making her fall as they jumped on her, hugging her. The store clerk just smiled, then went to get a carrier for the baby turtle. She carefully lifted him in and handed the whole thing to the girls. They all walked back to the front of the store, Santana paid, then they left.

As the trio walked to Rachel's apartment, they discussed possible names for their turtle.

"How about Turtle?" Rachel suggested.

"Really? That is the most uncreative, unoriginal name ever," Santana responded, not realizing how mean that was.

The petite diva sighed sadly, "Yeah, you're right."

Brittany nudged the Latina, who suddenly realized what a jerk she'd been.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk."

Rachel smiled. "It's okay. Besides, you are right. How about...oh, I know! Squirt! Like from Finding Nemo."

Santana nodded. "We could do that." She frowned. "Is it even a boy?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

The taller brunette frowned. "Ok, I guess it's settled then. "

They continued walking, until Rachel suddenly stopped. Her face was blank, staring off into space. Then, she spoke in a monotone. "I want a baby sloth."

"Me too! They're so cute!" Brittany immediately agreed.

"I saw one on Tumblr and now I want one! We should get one!"

Santana just nodded tiredly. Where the hell would you even _legally_ buy a baby sloth? These girls were gonna be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Crossovers**

_Takes place in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire..._

It was the day when three students, one from each school, would be chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. There was a line of seventh years leading up to the cup, each holding a slip of paper with their name written upon it to drop it into the cup. They were surrounded by Hogwarts lowerclassmen, who watched enviously as they were not able to participate. Along those who watched from the sides were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They knew they couldn't enter their names and be the Hogwarts champion, but maybe it was for the best.

Suddenly, there was heard loud, running footsteps. Everyone turned to the door, their attention diverted, and saw three girls burst into the room, panting. They clutched their sides and leaned on each other, trying to regain their breath. Their matching dresses gave away the fact that they were part of the Beauxbatons. There was a blue-eyed blonde standing beside a petite brunette, who stood beside an annoyed-looking Latina. As they stood upright, everyone in the grand room continued staring, for those three girls were breathtakingly beautiful. And the short blue dresses they wore hugged their slim figures, giving everyone a view of long, smooth legs. In sync, Harry and Ron stood up, walking over to the girls. Hermione followed hesitantly; whoever she passed was quickly rebuked for staring and ordered to stop. And all the Hogwarts students wasted no time obeying, as they all very well knew just how skilled Hermione Granger was, especially for a fourth year.

The three girls could be heard arguing, but they stopped as soon as they noticed the two boys approach them. Harry reached out his hand to the Latina. "Harry Potter," he said, hoping his reputation would impress her. The Latina took his hand, smiled sweetly, and replied, "Santana Lopez." Harry nodded, striking up a conversation. "So you're the leader of your friends? I am too. It's pretty hard, as they look up to you and follow after you, huh? Yeah, I've saved their lives a couple times too."

Ron held out his hand to the tall blonde. "Ron Weasley." She nodded and introduced herself. "Brittany S. Pierce."

Meanwhile, Hermione approached the last girl. "Hermione Granger," she said, holding out a hand. "Rachel Berry. We aren't late for the choosing of the Champions, are we?" She asked, glancing around worriedly. Hermione chuckled, "Far from it. It starts in an hour." "Oh," Rachel sighed, "We missed the first carriage here because of these two."

Santana, hearing Rachel's poorly disguised accusation, immediately entered the conversation, "Hold up, hold up. It wasn't my fault. Britt was the one who wouldn't hurry." Upon hearing her name, Brittany rushed to defend herself, "It wasn't my fault that cute baby unicorn kept following me." Rachel just shook her head as the two resumed their conversations with Ron and Harry. "I understand how you feel," she heard Harry say, "getting blamed for stuff. That's the story of my life." Hermione snorted, smiling at Rachel.

The two girls turned to Ron, who was talking to Brittany. "You like unicorns? Me too! What a coincidence." Brittany gasped happily before shooting into a story about one of her many encounters with unicorns.

Rachel snorted, turning back to Hermione, who smiled apologetically at her. "Yes, those two can be huge idiots. Sorry that they're hitting on your friends." Rachel returned her smile, and Hermione felt her heart flutter. The tiny brunette's smile was as beautiful as she was. "It's fine," she replied, "because they won't reciprocate."

Hermione frowned. "How do you know?" Rachel just smiled mischievously, before wrapping an arm around the blonde and the Latina. "Because they're with me." Both conversations stopped as Rachel leaned up to kiss first Santana, then Brittany. Hermione stood there, unable to tear her eyes away, Ron and Harry at her sides, their mouth agape.

When Rachel pulled away, she smiled. Then she led her two girlfriends away, who waved back at the two boys, smiling innocently. Hermione started laughing. Harry looked at her, confused. Ron frowned, then asked, "What're you laughing at?" Hermione just shook her head. "I do hope I'll see those three again. And I'll have to keep an eye out for those three during the Tournament, especially the small brunette."

_I feel like I should've explained some parts better or added more, but that's all I got._


End file.
